Some installations require the removable engagement of various components and systems to a structure. Example of such installations include aircraft, in which systems used for testing before the aircraft comes into service typically need to be attached to the aircraft structure in a removable manner. It is generally preferable to attach the components without modifying the structure, and accordingly bonded supports are preferably used over fasteners penetrating the structure. Known bonded supports include a pad adhesively bonded to a surface of the structure, and typically require the use of a disposable tool to ensure proper positioning of the pad upon engagement with the surface. The disposable tool may increase installation costs, and the pad may be susceptible to detachment during use if the forces acting on the supported component act on the pad along a peel direction. Moreover, the bond between the pad and structure surface may lack sufficient strength for supporting some components.